


I Thought We Were Infinite

by ShippingOnStormySeas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingOnStormySeas/pseuds/ShippingOnStormySeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 year. 1 year in which would be our death sentence. 1 year which we would be irreplaceable. 1 year for us to fall head over heels, completely in love. What do you do when the one you love has one year left? One year to do everything they’ve always wanted but couldn’t buy more time to accomplish it. One year to realize that sometimes, you don’t need time… just love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought We Were Infinite

It was May 2009 when we found out that Louis was sick again. It was May 26th to be exact. On May 26, 2009, we found out that we had one year left. One year to turn from best friends into complete lovers. One year to travel the world, to get married, and to lose ourselves in each other. One year to infinity was impossible, even though I thought we were infinite.

May 26 — Day 1

Louis had been having awful coughing fits for about two months now. He’d wake up in cold sweats, he’d have night terrors, and through it all I was the one who held him. I was the one who carried my love for him on my sleeve. I was the one convincing him it’d be okay, even though I was trying to convince myself.

We had sat together at his appointment Last week as they ran blood tests and screenings which led us to where we were today. Today, Louis and I sat in the chilled, sterile office that was void of every emotion but fear- awaiting our fate. The doctor came back wearing a grave, melancholic expression. I read his news by his face alone- it wasn’t good.

“Louis, bad news is never easy to give so I hope to make this quick and painless. Your cancer has come back, stage four lung cancer.” He said in that professional way doctors are supposed to. “I know this can-“

“How long.” Louis interrupted in a strained voice.

“I’d say you’ve got about a year.” The doctor estimated sorrowfully, glancing from me to Louis. “I’ll leave you two alone to talk.” He glanced at me briefly, his eyes flickering with sadness as he left.

Louis looked down at his hands, anger flitting through his careful, cerulean irises. He threw his head back as a barrier for his tears, which rebelled and fell down his cheeks anyways. He looked over at me, his eyes were filled with desperation and despair.

“What am I going to do, Haz? How do I tell everyone?” Louis cried, crawling into my lap and crumbling against my chest.

“Shh,” I tried to soothe. “It’ll be okay, I’ll be here for every single step.” I promised him with conviction, enough conviction to even convince myself. Because I’d make it okay. Because I’d make him better. Because I’d be his rock during shaky storms. Because I’d love him.

x

May 28 — Day 3

May 26th was a Wednesday. That day and Thursday were spent on the couch in our flat with lots of crying, an unruly amount of Kleenex and sappy movies. Louis had lay curled into my chest in a way that best friends shouldn’t, but we did anyways. Over those two days, I comforted a boy who meant the worlds to me. A boy that in one year, I’d lose.

On Friday, he decided he’d start telling people. We stopped by Liam and Danielle’s first, two of our closest friends.

“What’s the occasion?” Danielle asked, rubbing her now visible baby bump.

“Nothing good.” Louis muttered. He took a seat on the couch, pulling me alongside him.

Louis had needed me more recently, with good reason I suppose. Ever since Wednesday, touches lingered, hugs were held longer, and cuddling meant more. Since his countdown began and our time was limited, Louis had needed me.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked, walking into the living room and pulling Danielle in from behind.

Louis took a deep breath, I could hear its raggedness. I could see the sob he was choking back. I could feel his fear. “The cancer has come back. Stage four. One year.” Louis said brokenly. I held him close to me as he cried again. Danielle fainted into Liam’s arms, who crumpled into the couch.

“When did you find out?” Liam asked, not bothering to mask his apparent anger.

“Wednesday,” Louis answered softly.

That night went by in a blur. Louis didn’t bother calling his mom, in fear of hurting her. Instead, he threw on his sweats, curled into a ball, and cuddled next to me in my bed. It was the first of many nights we’d fallen asleep and shared the same bed together in 3 months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is chapter one, I hope you like it! Let me know what you think and any ideas you have for future chapters. xx


End file.
